


Bakers Delight

by Alzerak



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Breast Fucking, Creampie, Cum Play, Cunnilingus, Dress Up, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Half-Sibling Incest, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, R Plus L Does Not Equal J, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, pure filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alzerak/pseuds/Alzerak
Summary: Inspired by a line in a far superior work which the discerning reader should definitely read, this is an exercise in pure Starkcest filth.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Sansa Stark, Jon Snow/Arya Stark, Jon Snow/Arya Stark/Sansa Stark, Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 15
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Argo0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argo0/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Christmas with the Starks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12831807) by [Argo0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argo0/pseuds/Argo0). 



In the days that followed the Christmas Day that had begun Arya Stark’s incestuous love affair with her siblings, virtually no surface was left untouched by their collective fornication. It was the height of the holidays, none of them had any work to go to and attending any of the numerous parties that flared up every night was of no interest to any of them when there were two of the hottest people in the world always ready to fuck at a moments notice. 

But one evening, a few days after Christmas, Arya had decided to go off to the gym, fully expecting Jon and Sansa to be fucking like rabbits when she returned. She found Jon in the living room, watching television, but Sansa was nowhere to be seen.

The mystery of where Sansa was was solved in short order as Arya passed her room on the way to take a shower. Sansa’s light was on, but the door was closed. This was a little odd; once the three had fucked for the first time neither Arya nor Sansa had slept in their own beds. Concerned if something had happened between Jon and Sansa in her absence, Arya paused, listening quietly just in case she could hear Sansa softly crying, but after a moment, and no such sounds of quiet distress, Arya moved on, somewhat puzzled, but Jon’s demeanour when they greeted each other a few moments previously had not indicated in the slightest that something was wrong, so Arya decided to take it at face value and, although she did not mind sharing Jon, or Jon’s cock, with her sister, Arya was glad for the chance to have Jon solely to herself for the evening, if Sansa was otherwise engaged with other business.

After pulling on one of Sansa’s old t-shirts which she had cut the sleeves off of, Arya walked back down the corridor, but before she could get past Sansa’s door, which was now opened partway, Sansa beckoned her in just as she passed, eyes focused down as she worked diligently on something, fabric and thread and all manner of sewing equipment all over her bed as she seemed focused on something. Seeming to suddenly realize that Arya was there, despite the fact that she herself had beckoned her in, Sansa’s head swiveled up and regarded Arya with an inquisitive look.

”Top off.” Sansa commanded simply, and Arya naturally obeyed - when Sansa was in full focus mode, sometimes even she herself didn’t realize what she was doing before it was happening, and after everything that had transpired between them, full nudity in front of her sister did not faze Arya in the slightest.

Still, it was a bit unusual when Sansa stood up and started cupping Arya’s breast, feeling around and reaching over to various swatches of fabric and running them over her nipple. Arya waited patiently for a few moments; although the two had certainly performed sexual acts with and on one other, generally speaking, Jon had been with them during those times, so it was unusual for Sansa to be instigating something like that, and from Sansa’s focused attention, it didn’t seem like Sansa was trying to begin anything.

“You know, if you wanted to feel up my tits, all you had to do was ask.” Arya remarked casually, as Sansa pursued her lips in consideration.  
It was as if Sansa realized, in that moment, what she had been doing for the last five moments, and just as quickly as the realization had occurred, Sansa was fully back in her stride.   
“And fantastic tits they are, but I have a reason beyond horniness for feeling them up.”

“Really? You couldn’t do whatever it is you’re doing without groping your little sister?” Arya challenged, but she was intrigued as to what Sansa was doing

“If you want to make it fair, you’re welcome to play with my tits.” Sansa challenged back. “Although I suppose it’s not exactly true that horniness has nothing to do with my endeavour this evening.” Sansa mused, before explaining that Jon had confessed wanting to slide Sansa’s tight booty-shorts down her legs and bend her over and fuck her when he’d seen her baking, had made Sansa decide to create a full uniform for herself and Arya to seduce their big brother in the morning. 

”I had much the same idea.” Arya explained, to Sansa’s quizzical expression. “Although to be fair the similarities ended at ‘seduce Jon with what I’m wearing’ - I thought wearing something that was yours once would add an extra layer of kink that Jon wouldn’t be able to resist.”

”I wondered why you were naked under that t-shirt.” Sansa mused. 

“Yep. The plan was to bend over and have it ride up and give Jon an eyeful. Speaking of which, your plan for us both to be dressed in thin shorts and an apron is very good, but might I suggest doing away with the shorts entirely?”

Sansa paused for a moment, as if weighing it up. “It’s a very good idea, little sister, but Christmas is a time for opening presents - it would be fair to deprive Jon of that joy.” Sansa explained. 

“Your wisdom is noted.” Arya smirked agreeably.

“Of course, there’s nothing to say that you can’t try the same tactic twice and just forgo the shorts next time.” Sansa smirked back, before pondering. “Hmm, if you didn’t fuck Jon this evening, he could be really desperate for us both tomorrow morning.” 

But Sansa did not have to finish her sentence to realize how gravely she had offended and outraged Arya. “I’m sorry!” Sansa cried, but in jest despite her grievous insult. “As if fucking tonight would make any difference in the libido or endurance of any of us in the morning, many hours away.” Sansa rebuked herself for her moment of foolishness, sinking to her knees in front of Arya, hands caressing the sides of her sister’s body, before gently shifting Arya’s legs slightly apart, and gliding her tongue over her sister’s pussy.  
“If that’s the way you always apologize, offend me more often.” Arya began breathlessly, as Sansa began to feel and cup around her arse as her tongue began to cleverly lap around her cunt. “But you don’t have to feel obliged to…”

Sansa pulled away, giving Arya her patented look of older-sibling disdain. “Of course not. I can multitask this way, and Jon will definitely appreciate it.”

“Do you think he’d notice?” Arya said, and it was her turn to realize the foolishness of her question the moment she said it and the moment that Sansa shot her another look of ‘really?’, before shaking her head and returning the tip of her tongue to cleverly lick and tease around the edge of her clit, between pleasure spikes Arya realized Sansa was taking measurement of her arse much the same way she had for her tits. Mindful of the time, both regarding the work she still had to do herself that evening and Arya’s desire to be off to fuck Jon, Sansa brought Arya up to the beginning of an orgasm without delay, although Arya herself, always one to be contrary, tried to hold on for as long as possible and make Sansa work to make her cum, but Sansa, fully focused on doing just that, removed her hands from groping Arya’s arse and pulled down her own t-shirt to expose her own perfect tits, her blue eyes glittering it up at Arya as she took in her sister touching her own cunt whilst she cleverly licked and sucked at Arya’s twat caused Arya to stiffen and groan with her orgasm, her juices flooding Sansa’s face and mouth as she opened her mouth to slurp up her sister’s fresh cum, smirking up at her as Arya tried to steady herself by balancing her hand on Sansa’s shoulders, before standing up and grabbing the old t-shirt Arya had discarded on the bed in one flowing motion and pulling it over Arya’s body, giving an appreciative look at the fact Arya’s tits filled it out in all the right places, before closing the gap and giving Arya a passionate kiss, tongue delving into her mouth as Arya tasted the evidence of her own orgasm on her big sister’s tongue.

“Fuck him for the both of us.” Sansa requested, giving Arya’s nipples a squeeze. “That shirt will do wonders.” 

Arya, too excited to wait, nodded, and feeling Sansa slap her bum on the way out, made to the living room where Jon waited.

Jon was watching some action movie when Arya entered, although from the way he instantly turned to her when she entered the room, he didn’t seem to be too engrossed in it. Arya was pleased to notice that Sansa was right, Jon’s eyes zeroed in on her tits, aroused from both the pleasure she had just and would be just about to receive, Arya’s hard nipples were prominently visible underneath Sansa’s old t-shirt which was entirely too tight for Arya’s bigger breasts, aside from short periods of seduction time.

But Arya decided to have a bit of fun - Sansa had taken the edge off her horniness, and honestly, it was fun to mess with Jon and rile him up.

“What’s going on?” Arya asked casually, moving in front of Jon, facing away from him to observe the TV. From where he was slouched on the couch he could definitely see she wasn’t wearing shorts, but Sansa’s shirt covered her arse just enough to the point where she might be wearing panties. Jon took a moment to respond, apparently both apathy to whatever film was on and greedily gazing at his sister Arya’s arse had slowed Jon’s response time.

“Err - I think this guy was framed for embezzling funds at the company he works, but whoever did it didn’t realize he was a former member of SAS.”

“SAS?” Arya asked, bending over to lean over the glass table in front of them, feeling the t-shirt inch up her arse, almost ready to slip over and exposed her to her brother’s gaze. 

“Something like that,” Jon replied. “Don’t know how realistic it is, but do we watch flicks like this for the realism?” Jon wondered.

Arya shrugged noncommittally, her movement causing her shirt to ride up on her arse a little higher. It was usual for Arya and Jon to be more inclined to watch action and adventure movies - although to be fair, Jon seemed to be happy to watch whichever genre whichever one of his sisters wanted to watch if it happened to be just the two of them. At that moment, an action scene began, and Arya wickedly decided to test how quickly Jon would notice her shift herself swiveling her arse up to cause the t-shirt to ride over her arse, exposing her cunt and arsehole to her brother even as the movie was smack in the middle of flashes and explosions as the protagonist tried to escape from a situation gone wrong.

It turned out, a very short time. Jon’s foot nudged Arya’s side. “Come sit with me.” Jon said matter-of-factly, as though they both new it was natural wisdom to do so. “Or on me, rather.” Jon corrected himself. Arya sensed the smugness in his voice.

But he hadn’t slipped down from his seat, so clearly Arya’s pussy and arse couldn’t have been too interesting, Arya thought to herself, not seriously, but wishing to play with Jon awhile longer.

“I’m interested it what’s happening.” Arya replied. “And so are you, judging by the fact you’re still up there.” Arya wiggled her arse invitingly, but Jon didn’t budge.

“The view is very good from this angle.” Jon remarked, and as the hero ducked behind a wall to reload in a moment of lull of activity in the film, Arya twisted her head around to see Jon had pulled his impressive cock out of his pants and was slowly wanking it to her pussy and arse - that or grizzled features of whoever it was on screen.

“Rude.” Arya remarked, as Jon was focused on his own pleasure and not hers. Feigning offence, Arya turned back to the film, hearing and feeling Jon slide off the chair and kneel behind her, his strong hands caressing the sides of her body and gently gliding over her legs, before two of his thick fingers felt over her wet pussy.

Jon paused. He noticed.

“Sansa.” Arya explained. 

Jon did not need any further details to understand. “That’s so fucking hot.” Jon remarked, dipping his finger into Arya’s cunt as he asked. “Did she finger you too?”

“No - aaaah - just tongue.” Arya replied.

“Still insanely hot. I wish I could have seen it.” Jon continued, adding a second finger and beginning to finger-fuck his baby sister as she began to moan in pleasure at his ministrations. 

“Ooh Jon!” Arya cried, as his two fingers thrust in and out of her cunt, even as the pad of his thumb pressed against the rosebud of her arsehole, Arya fully ready and willing to take it, but at that moment, just as Arya was about to reach nirvana, Jon stopped.

“Jon, you arsehole!” Arya shrieked, denied the pleasure her body had been expecting.

“So, even though Sansa has just gotten you off, you greedily demand more you little brat? You try to tempt your brother with your arse and pussy and then you don’t let him use the sight which tightened his trousers for his own pleasure?” Jon asked, pulling down his pants even as Arya diligently kept her focus on the film, not wanting to dignify this grave injustice of Jon’s by even looking at him.

“I want him to use my arse and cunt!” Arya challenged back, feeling vindicated when she felt Jon’s hard cock pressed up between her arse-cheeks as he pulled her up to standing, her legs slightly spreadeagled as she bent over, hands balancing on the glass table as she was only able to watch the up-side-down reflection of the film in the glass of the table, yet Jon’s cruelties were not yet done, for instead of sheathing himself in either her two very willing and welcoming holes, Jon decided to slick his cock up and down the length of her wet pussy, and although this foreplay was pleasurable to Arya too, she wanted to be fucked, and this was not accomplishing that.

She writhed against his length, and Jon sharply and firmly yet gently smacked her arse, stinging slightly but it made Arya all the more aroused for his cock, her pussy soaked with her juices in anticipation of Jon’s cock entering her cunt, yet she obeyed, stilling as best she could as arousal continued to build up inside her body.

Fortunately, it seemed that Jon was almost as effected as she was, and he pulled her up, his cock still nestled between her legs as she moved to re-balance herself, Jon pulled her arms behind her and held them as he gently pulled back to collapse them both down, careful not to hurt her as he growled in her ear. “You should have just sat on my cock on the first place.”

But now, her punishment was over, as Jon moved his hands, releasing her arms - although Arya kept them behind her for the time being, Jon’s strong hands moved, one to her hip to guide her cunt onto his cock, and the other to her shoulder, and between her feeling his thick cock inside her welcoming cunt and bouncing atop him, Arya’s pleasure began to build once again, Jon allowing her to bounce up before shoving her back down along his rock-hard shaft, causing her to moan in delight as they triggered her pleasure centre as she fucked her brother’s hard and willing cock, before Jon moved both his hands to her hips to steady her as she began to take her own pace, quickening her quim as she bounced atop his cock with greater celerity, her frenzied pace steadying in a faster, yet less volatile rhythm as Jon allowed himself to move his hands up her body and pinching her nipple above the t-shirt stretched above it, the other slipping underneath where the sleeve had been cut off to cup and gently knead at her breast, flicking her nipple as the sensation caused her cunny to begin to pulse around Jon’s cock, but after cumming once and Jon bringing her to the brink twice, Arya’s body was too tightly wound to release yet and the tension kept building as she moaned, as Jon now ceased sitting still himself, and began to move his hips to fuck into her as he felt her tits up, the additional pleasure of her cunt pulsing around his shaft drawing Jon to the brink of cumming himself.

Moving his hands back to her arms, Jon pinned them behind her, bending Arya forward ever so slightly as his hands splayed over the sweet swell of her arse. 

“Mmm.” Jon grunted, close to painting the inside of Arya’s cunt with his cum. “Imagine Sansa coming in here, and seeing your tits thrust in her direction as you fuck yourself on your brother’s cock, pulling her tight t-shirt down to expose your perfect tits before leaning down to suck one into her mouth, you’d cum straight away.” Jon professed, moving a hand to stretch Sansa’s t-shirt over and under his little sister’s perfect tits, exposing one and then the other. 

“You’d cum too when your sister cums around your cock with your other sister sucking on her nipples as she did.” Arya replied, as one of Jon’s hands pinched one of her exposed nipples as his thick thumb on his other hand pushed into her arsehole, Arya’s body snapping like a band as her unleashed pleasure caused Jon to explode inside her, his cum spraying into cunt as the aftershocks of pleasure took her.

But Jon made no attempt to give Arya any respite, and though she was scarcely able to think a coherent thought in the split-seconds of her orgasm, she felt Jon’s hardness inside her was not abating after spraying his cum inside her welcoming pussy, and he pulled her up and off his cock, her quim slicking obscenely with evidence of their shared cum dripping down out of her pussy and along the shaft of his cock as he shifted her forward to balance her arsehole atop the tip of his cock. Having predicted this and being well prepared, Arya took advantage of Jon pausing to allow her to begin at her own pace, her own pace being as fast as her body would allow, and Arya slid her tight arsehole down her brother’s hard cock, the lubrication she prepared and her own arousal coupled with their shared juices making only the first few moments go by slowly, before she started writing in Jon’s lap at the sensation of his thick cock up her arse. For his own part, Jon was satisfied at the moment, just after cumming in his sister’s cunt, to allow Arya to writhe and use him to build up her own pleasure, Jon helping her along by reaching around to begin playing with her pussy, starting by rubbing her labia before dipping a finger - or several - inside her before returning closer attention to her clit, repeating the process to build her pleasure as Arya felt her body begin to build up to yet another orgasm.

”Top off.” Jon commanded, and for the second time that night, Arya obeyed that command from her older sibling, wriggling around to pull it off her body as Jon maneuvered his legs to spread her own further, shifting his hand away from her cunt to feel and grope her exposed tits, his hands completely covering and holding and gently squeezing them.

”I want anyone who comes in to see you arse-fucking your own brother.” By anyone, Jon of course meant Sansa. “Your cunt filled with my cum. Do you think Sansa would lick it out if you asked nicely.”

That very thought sent a shock of arousal through Arya, and her hand moved down to her cunt and she began to touch herself to the idea of Sansa’s tongue dipping into her pussy to lick their brother’s seed out of her. 

“I could call her in…” Jon began. Arya was sorely tempted, but thought it best Sansa be allowed to continue her important work.

“She seemed very busy.” Arya got the message out, intertwined with moans as by now she had started to fuck Jon’s cock in earnest, her tight arse just perfect for both their pleasures to build up as Jon leaned closer to growl a command for Arya to touch herself, once again imagining Sansa, this time kneeling before and between her siblings’ spread legs and licking their brother’s cum out of her sister’s cunny even as Arya’s arse was fucked mere centimetres away, the memory of Sansa’s blue eyes looking up at her as she tongue-fucked her twat triggering Arya’s orgasm was enough, along with Jon’s hands’ attention to her tits and his cock which pulsated with the beginning of cumming inside her tight arsehole, to make Arya and Jon cum together again, this time the aftershocks taking them both some time to recover. Arya extricated herself off of her brother’s cock; impressively, it was still somewhat hard as Jon stood up, eyeing off the firm tits that had been turned away from his field of vision. 

“You planning on fucking my tits?” Arya asked, definitely not displeased if such was the case.

“Sadly not after I’ve fucked your arse.” Jon answered regretfully. “I’ll still cum over them if that’s okay with you.”

Arya’s smirk morphed into a smile of sorts as she sat herself up, presenting her perfect, firm tits, ready to be coated in cum as Jon took the invitation, wanking his cock extremely fast as even though he’d already cum twice inside her, copious amounts of his cum coated her full and round tits, before she collapsed back, and Jon took a moment to treasure the sight of his cum leaking out of Arya’s freshly and thoroughly fucked arse and pussy as her tits were glazed over by his seed dripping down onto her abs. Jon collapsed beside her, planting a kiss against her sweaty forehead and wrapping his arm around her shoulder before turning his attention back to the film, where the grizzled star, a bit worse for wear, greeted his hallmark card family.

“Apparently we missed the climax.” Jon remarked.

“Worth it.” Arya shot back. Jon squeezed her affectionately in response. 

After a few moments, Jon stood. “I’m going to get myself cleaned up and ready for bed - unless you’d like to pop in first.”

“Nah,” Arya replied. “You go ahead - you’ve got that thing in the morning anyway.” 

Jon nodded, and giving Arya a kiss goodnight, moved out of the living room and said goodnight to Sansa on his way to the shower.

\----

It was later in the night when Jon had gone to bed when Sansa emerged, completely naked, as one does. 

”Looks like I missed out on some fun.” Sansa smirked down appreciatively at Arya’s naked figure, even though her little sister had shifted to curl herself whilst she watched some late night talk-show, there was no mistaking the cum that coated her body.

Arya sat up and spread her legs to give Sansa a better look at the evidence, gazing in an appreciation of her own at Sansa’s form displayed to her as she sat herself down on the glass table. 

”Did you get everything done as you wanted?” Arya asked. 

“Yes, but both your moaning was really distracting. I came close to abandoning my work and joining you. Or touching myself to your sounds. Even with those gunfights I could still hear you both.”

“I didn’t even realize what was on TV after we started in earnest.” Arya remarked to Sansa’s amused laugh, even as she slid herself off the couch to kneel between Sansa’s spread legs.

Sansa’s hand shot out to to stop Arya.

“I’m sorry.” Arya swiftly and genuinely apologized. “I thought you’d want…”

“Of course I do.” Sansa hastened to respond and assure Arya.” But you can’t tell me everything you and Jon did if your tongue is up my business. I have to live vicariously through you, after all.”

“Fair enough.” Arya replied with a laugh, sitting back on the couch to recount the evening’s events to Sansa, the sight of whom touching herself caused Arya to be aroused enough to touch herself even whilst she recounted what transpired that evening. The two sisters came together as they fingered themselves, before Arya left to clean herself up, Sansa deciding not to join her so they don’t waste any more time because they needed to be up relatively early to be in full swing when Jon returned from his morning errands.


	2. Chapter 2

Jon felt the naked bodies of his sisters as he awoke nestled between them, but they remained fast asleep as he managed to extricate himself and shower and depart for some necessary errands that he had arranged to spend taking that morning all at once to leave himself free for the rest of his holidays. Jon wondered what Sansa had been doing all evening whilst he and Arya had fucked each other. When Jon returned, the smell of baking drew him into the kitchen, and he immediately understood.

Scarcely had Jon ever imagined a more perfect sight. Sansa and Arya were both facing away from him as he entered the kitchen, leaning over the kitchen bench, their arses tantalizingly tempting him with tight shorts absolutely accentuating both sisters’ natural beauty. But Sansa had not stopped at just bringing Arya into Jon’s fantasy by dressing them both in flattering shorts - she had taken the time to sew matching pairs that accentuated both their arses perfectly. Jon’s cock was already rock hard, tight in his pants even as his eyes moved up to see his sisters backs almost completely bare, an apron tied in a neat bow behind them, indicating that both Arya and Sansa were completely nude beneath their apron and shorts, aprons that both matched and if Sansa’s talent was any guide, would perfectly accentuate both sisters’ amazing tits.

Jon could wait no longer. Quickly, he stripped out of his clothes and kicked his shoes off, uncaring of them as he tossed them aside, as far out of the way as he could. From the fraction of moments his attention turned away from the perfect arses of Arya and Sansa he picked up that the two seemed to be icing some freshly baked biscuits.

His cock, rock-hard at even the thought of bending his sisters over and fucking them, needed to be sheathed in one of their perfect pussies, yet Jon found himself unable to choose between perfection, nor would it be fair to one if he fucked the other. Struggling to choose, Jon bumped into them both, pushing them up against the bench-top, a hand on each of their arses before he pushed his hand up their back. Obediently, both sisters put the objects they were holding down, and bent down to press their bodies against the bench as Jon’s hands moved back to yank their shorts down over their exquisite arses, exposing their wonderful, gorgeous, wet cunts to his hungry gaze and hungry cock.

Unable and unwilling to take the time to consider further, Jon sidestepped behind Sansa, who readily opened her stance as Jon reached down with his right hand to hold her steady, his dick prodding at her wet and willing entrance, before Jon snapped his hips forward, sheathing his cock in her slick cunt.

There was no time for patience or even caring to build Sansa’s pleasure up slowly - he needed to fuck her, and fuck her he did, his right hand moving to hold and press Sansa’s body down onto the bench, pinning her in place and also holding her steady whilst his hips thrust back and forth, driving his cock deep into her willing quim at a bruising pace as Sansa’s thighs bumped up against the edge of the bench. Although his split-second decision to fuck Sansa first was due to the fact he had not fucked her the night before, and because of the effort she’d put into the costumes and that he’d confessed to having this lustful fantasy of her and to her first, Jon did not want to leave Arya out, and his left hand glided down and over the swell of her arse and slipped over her wet pussy, before pushing two fingers inside her, and Arya, not having quite as intense a fucking as Sansa, pushed herself up to look down at her sister.

Sansa’s hair was spread over the bench and haphazardly lying over her own face as Jon continued to fuck her hard and fast, but judging by the mewls of delight Sansa was emitting, she did not care in the slightest. Arya reached over to shift Sansa’s hair away from her face.

“So beautiful, big sister.” Arya cooed, pushing anything close away from Sansa as her sister’s hands scratched desperately at the bench-top as her cunt chased its peak, Arya’s hand moving to gently caress her sister’s back as she leaned up to start fucking her brother’s fingers in earnest, smirking down at Sansa’s desperation as she writhed around, searching for her peak as Jon moved his hand off Sansa’s shoulder to hold her hip steady as his hips flicked back and forth, driving his cock deep in the depths of her soaking cunt, Sansa’s unfocused blue eyes looking up at Arya’s smiling face before flicking down to where her own expertise had fashioned the apron to show off the swell and curve of Arya’s tits perfectly, whilst still retaining the promise of even more hidden tantalizingly beneath.

Arya cocked her head as she studied Sansa, breathing heavily as their brother continued to pound her cunt against the bench, Sansa’s eyes unfocusing and refocusing as her body responded to the building pleasure of Jon’s cock sliding back and forth in her slick, wet quim, whimpering as Arya ran her hand gently down her sister’s back and curving it over the roundness of Sansa’s arse, the pad of her middle finger finding her sister’s puckered rosebud.

“You’d better cum quickly, big sister.” Arya teased, as Sansa let out a moan at the sensation of the gentle pressure of Arya’s finger against her arsehole and Jon’s fast and frequent thrusts into her cunt. “You can look at my tits if it helps.” Arya continued, smirking at Sansa’s obvious arousal at the thought of seeing her sister’s beautiful breasts, even if that was a little more embarrassing than cumming on their brother’s cock, who now removed his fingers from Arya’s cunt and held Sansa’s legs still as he fully focused on pounding Sansa as hard and fast as he could, Sansa unable to move as the sensation overcame her body.

”If you want to see them, reach over.” Arya taunted, pressing her fingertip more firmly into Sansa’s arsehole, not yet entering her sister, keeping watch on Sansa’s face for an indication of when Sansa was just about to crest the summit. “Or are you so overwhelmed by our big brother ploughing that tight little cunny?” Arya asked rhetorically, smirking when Sansa could only whimper in response. 

Showing mercy, Arya moved her hand, pulling her apron over “Just one, because you’re so lazy,” tit, exposing it to Sansa’s gaze as she dipped her finger into Sansa’s hole, the sensation along with Jon’s thrusts causing Sansa’s cunt to clench down on his cock, before withdrawing it as Sansa released a delighted moan which elongated into a groan as Jon’s thrusts kept pace then slowed to allow Sansa the chance to slowly come down from her orgasmic high, Jon withdrawing his still rock-hard cock as Sansa took a few seconds to gather herself.

Arya twisted around to see Jon catching his breath, his cock jutting out stiff and proud, not yet ready to cum with the prospect of even more fucking to come.

”You think she’s ready to go straight back into round two?” Arya asked, spreading Sansa’s cheeks to present her big sister’s hole to their brother. Jon’s eyes flicked away from Arya’s half-exposed tit, which had been covered back up by her twisting around, to Sansa’s arse presented to him. From the noises Sansa was making, she wouldn’t have minded, even if the intensity of the sensation would quickly cause her body to lie more senselessly than she just had been.

Seeing that her brother was probably not going to arsefuck Sansa right at the moment, Arya smacked Sansa’s arse before sliding the rest of the way off the bench-top, her tits bouncing slightly underneath the apron, catching Jon’s attention as he saw Sansa’s handiwork for the first time. Arya twirled around so Jon could see the excellent craftsmanship Sansa had done for the apron, and the excellent craftsmanship genes had done for Arya, who was reciprocating her brother’s hungry gaze at her body. 

Sansa pushed herself up, and Arya looked on as her sister kneeled neatly in front of their brother, licking her lips as she eyed his rock-hard cock. Not even bothering to grab hold of it, Sansa opened her sweet pink mouth and bobbed her head back and forth along the shaft, closing her eyes in bliss as if she was getting sweet delight from being a talented cocksucker, and from Jon’s groans of approval, she was. Arya, wanting a closer look at Sansa’s technique, kneeled to join her sister, who was just applying the right amount of suction to keep Jon’s dick hard without yet building up the tension. 

Reaching out, Arya took her sister’s hair in her hands, gently shifting it so the loose hairs were contained, and Arya arranged Sansa’s hair into a loose ponytail, then to pigtails, then continued to shift Sansa’s hair in simple but various styles, to see if Jon responded to any of them. This was very difficult to judge as Jon seemed to respond to all of them. Arya released Sansa’s hair, and watched, mesmerized, with rapt attention as Jon’s cock slid in and out of Sansa’s mouth. He was now gently fucking her face, and her depressed cheeks indicated she was sucking harder.

Sansa smiled around Jon’s cock as she caught Arya’s rapt expression.

”Jon, don’t you think I should share with wonderful cock with our little sister? Sansa asked, blue eyes sparkling up at Jon after she pulled her mouth off of him, taking his cock in hand and presenting it to Arya, who instantly allowed it in, leaning in slightly to take the tip of Jon’s cock inside her mouth, twirling her tongue around Jon’s cockhead as Sansa began to stroke his shaft as Arya, still maintaining her twisting of tongue, began to bob back and forth partway down Jon’s shaft, allowing Sansa to wank his cock towards her.

“I was a very greedy girl, taking all this cock for myself.” Sansa confessed, moving behind Arya to gentle push her head down Jon’s cock, stopping at Arya’s normal limit as Arya allowed herself to be guided, before pulling her mouth off as both sisters took Jon’s cock in hand, stoking it towards their faces as they kissed each other passionately, before darting their tongues out to tease and lick around the most sensitive parts of his cock, before sliding their mouths along the opposite sides in unison, each taking it in turn to suck their brother’s cock into their mouth, working in tandem to build Jon up to the brink of ecstasy, his cock beginning for release. Arya took his cock deep to tickle the back of her throat, before Sansa did the same, humming as Jon’s cock exploded in her mouth, releasing a spurt of his seed sliding down her throat. Sansa instantly removed her mouth with a pop, sharing the treat with Arya, as Jon’s second spurt splashed over their face before Arya sucked down his third, as Jon, exhausted, staggered back into a chair as he took in his gorgeous sisters’ cum-covered faces.

“Good morning.” Sansa said airily, as she and Arya sat themselves on the benchtop, each taking a cookie to nibble on as they watched Jon try to catch his breath.

“Mmm, these are good.” Arya began conversationally to her sister, as if they had not just both had their brother’s cock inside them.

Sansa nodded. “Might be an issue with waiting for the icing on some of them though.” Sansa continued, taking one of the cooled cookies without icing and tasting it, before piping icing on and tasting it. “Hmm, it’s okay without icing, but the cool icing on the cool cookie doesn’t quite work.”

“I’ll show you icing that works.” Arya replied, leaning over to lick some of Jon’s cum off of Sansa’s face, trying to give Sansa a kiss to stir Jon up who was trying to recover after the escapades, but Sansa, enjoying her lemon cookies with lemon icing and extra lemon zest, was having none of it, skipping off the table and presenting Jon with the baked goods.

Taking the tray, Jon enjoyed the taste of the creative work of Sansa and Arya Stark whilst admiring the sight of the creative work that was Sansa and Arya Stark. But now, having finished her own cookie, Sansa had joined her sister’s efforts to arouse Jon once again, and began to walk around her sister, feeling up her body under the apron and presenting her as a literal snack in her own right.

“Hey,” Arya interjected. “Some credit should go to Sansa - after all, it’s easy to make this perfection even sexier by covering it.” Arya gestured to her own body. “Speaking of which, I did suggest that we just dispose of the shorts all together for our brilliant scheme.”

”Keeping the aprons?” Jon asked, throat slight dry at the idea.

”Of course. Safety in the kitchen and all that. But the no shorts idea - would it have been better.”

”It didn’t take long for Jon to fuck us anyway.” Sansa interjected. 

”Fuck you, you mean.” Arya countered, without any venom, knowing that she would get her pleasures in due course. “But wouldn’t it have been better if there wasn’t that five seconds of pesky shorts-pulling Jon?”

”Maybe.” Jon considered. “But there’s equal chance I would have fainted or stumbled over my pants in my haste. We’ll just have to try it without shorts next time.”

”That’s what I said!” Sansa beamed proudly. “I think Jon deserves a treat for that.”

Reaching around from behind Arya, Sansa pulled the apron down to reveal the perfect globes of her sister’s tits to Jon’s gaze, his cock visibly hardening once again at the sight. 

”You call that a treat.” Arya scoffed, treat though it was. “He hasn’t seen your tits for like 16 hours. He’ll probably waste away.” 

Jon nodded in solemn agreement as Arya stepped to the side and reached back, grabbing Sansa’s apron right between her boobs to so that the apron uncover her beautiful tits from the sides in. Unfortunately, due to Arya’s positioning and the fact that her arm was blocking part of the way, physics prevented a full presentation. But Sansa reached around to untie the fastening around her neck, the apron folding over to the point of the second tie around her waist, Arya taking the chance to share Jon’s gaze by stepping behind Sansa and running her hands up her sister’s body, gentling cupping Sansa’s tits and delicately pinching the pretty pink peaks between her thumb and finger, the other hand moving to untie the second, waistline tie, fully exposing her sister’s body, before her hand snaked around to Sansa’s pussy, running her finger around to tease her sister’s clit as Sansa twisted around to kiss her sister deeply, untying Arya’s apron as her sister continued to finger her pussy, before Arya lifted Sansa onto the bench and sat herself next to Sansa, both sisters understanding in unison, spreading their legs, each reaching a hand over to play with the other’s gorgeous cunt, Jon’s cookies forgotten after a few moments, he began stroking his cock to the heavenly sight.

Sansa, wanting the process to take a little more time, distracted Jon by beckoning him over, accepting his deep his before reaching up to push his head down and to the side, removing her finger from Arya’s pussy to allow Jon free access to enthusiastically lick his little sister’s spectacular cunt, a delight Jon took to with gusto, Sansa enjoying the spectacle even after Arya’s own hand stopped playing with her pussy, so affected by Jon’s ministrations that she grabbed onto the curls on his head as his tongue lapped at her cunt, Sansa taking the time to pace herself as she built up her own pleasure, watching for the tell-tale sign of Arya’s impending orgasm. 

Knowing that Jon found eating pussy to be a particular delightful happening, Sansa waited until Arya had come down from the aftershocks of her orgasm, knowing Jon’s cock would be ready once again, guided both her siblings, who were busy with the important undertaking of shoving their tongues down each other’s throats, back to the chair, seating Jon and reaching around to position Arya’s tits around his cock, dripping a little lubricating coconut oil she had grabbed off the bench to facilitate ease of tittyfucking, gently squeezing her sister’s breasts around their brother’s dick until Arya took gleefully to the task, Sansa taking a moment to pinch her sister’s nipples as she kissed down Arya’s back, before lying down on the kitchen floor, uncaring of the cold and allowing, demanding Arya straddle her face, her nose tickling Arya’s clit as Sansa, not laving her tongue wide over Arya’s pussy, instead beginning to tongue-fuck her twat and spreading her own legs wide as she lay squeezed between her sister’s thighs, touching her own pussy as she cleverly guided her sister back up to the precipice of orgasmic bliss as she listened intently for Jon’s own noises of indication, speeding up to allow Arya to cum first, before extricating herself before Jon could cum, and guiding Arya back to the bench, bending her over and presenting her pretty pussy, ready and willing to be fucked hard and fast, to their brother.

Jon, his cock hard and his lust harder, wasted no time and began to thoroughly plough his baby sister’s cunny, Arya certainly not minding the level of roughness Jon was displaying as he pulled her body up to fell up her tits before the exertion of focusing on fucking her slick quim caused him to release her body whilst she herself released moans of delight, almost drowning out the chime of the timer as Sansa removed the finished product from the oven, taking her time to clear away the bench-top as both siblings fucked each other with vigour, Arya pushing back on every thrust and meeting Jon’s enthusiasm with equal ardor. 

Sansa perched herself on top of the bench, spreading her legs wide to present her perfect pussy to Arya, who stopped thrashing and moaning in the air and began moaning into her sister’s pussy, who looked up at Jon who saw the change in circumstances and obliged by fucking Arya’s cunt with deeper, but slower and more methodical strokes as Sansa sliced a forkful of lemon cake, letting out a sigh of delight as she tasted its goodness and deliciousness. “Ahh, if this ain’t the life.”

Arya let out her own sigh of delight as she tasted Sansa’s goodness and deliciousness, as Jon, knowing he was reaching his own limits, reached down to rub around Arya’s clit, the knowledge that she was about to cum driving her to drive Sansa to orgasm just after she finished her bite of cake, allowing herself to feel Arya’s moan of delight into her pussy as Arya was driven to her own peak, cumming around Jon’s cock as he came inside her. Sansa wasting no time by performing her own relatively impressive feat of acrobatics as she twisted around, Arya once again moaning aloud at the sensation of her cunt spasming over their brother’s cock as his side painted her insides, allowing Sansa to twist and tumble over her and bend over her sister, her taller legs just enough to stand on her toes and Arya just strong enough to hold her sister up as Jon took the offer up and guided his cock inside Sansa, his final spurts of cum painting the inside of her quim with his cum.

Jon stepped back, taking the time to admire his handwork, two of the most gorgeous cunts, freshly fucked and leaking his cum, before Sansa, both not wanting to crush her sister and wanting the delight of a second slice of lemoncake, twisted herself around and reached over to prepare a slice of cake for Arya and then, realizing that Jon was kneeling before them both, eagerly intent on licking her pussy.

”Get up Jon,” Sansa instructed, shocked that he has not immediately eager for his slice of lemoncake. “There’s something far more delicious up here.”

Jon took a moment to gaze, incredulous, at Arya, who just shrugged as if to say. _“Sansa,’_ before Jon dove into lap at Sansa’s sweet pussy, delighted to take his time with the whole affair.

”Oh well, more for me.” Sansa lamented in response, nibbling on a lemon wedge chaser as Arya once again flicked her a look of utter incredulity, before beginning to giggle.

“What?” Sansa asked. “It tastes good.”

”You’d be the lemon stealing whore queen or something that people would be worried about…” Arya began.

Sansa considered for a moment. “Yeah, that’ll be our next thing. Now where should we build a greenhouse to grow enough lemon trees to make the fuccplot realistic?” Sansa trailed off, lost in thought about their next escapades as Jon spent the good portion of the rest of the morning between Sansa and Arya’s legs, Arya sticking around for the pussy licked and to ask questions like ‘We’ve already got a lemon tree’ and ‘it’s to make us fuck there doesn’t have to be a huge production about it.’ 

”Tell you what.” Jon offered. “We’ll go on holidays to Dorne and just fuck on location.”

”Ha.” Arya snorted. “You just want to see your sisters’ hot bods in bikinis, perv.” 


End file.
